


Déjà vu

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Male Lactation, Top Jensen Ackles, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taken from the prompt by spirelloforyou: The boys have just had their first baby, and are over the moon and all that. Jared soon discovers that he is pregnant again. He has a minor freak out, because they weren't planning on having another baby so soon. Jensen is cute and clueless, he thinks having another baby so soon is great. But Jared is all hormonal and freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

Usually a crying infant isn’t a big deal to Jensen.

Now that it’s his infant and it won’t stop crying, it’s kind of the crisis of the century.

He tried bouncing the baby over his shoulder and gently thumping his back.  He tried singing and swaying back and forth.  He even tried reasoning with the six week old.  None of it worked.  And none of it will work because Jared is really the only one with a shot at stopping the crying.

“Jay?”  Jensen calls as he looked over his shoulder in front of the bathroom door.  He can still hear the shower spray from his spot pacing the hallway directly in front of the room.  Voice slowly filling with desperation, Jensen cranes his neck so his voice travels directly through the small crack in the door.  “Jay?”

All he gets in response is a frustrated snort, completely audibly through the running water.  Jensen knows he is being a pathetic parent but Riley isn’t quieting down and the crying is drilling a hole into his head.  He feels completely useless.  He has no idea how nine pounds of adorable chubby baby can turn into an angry, red, wailing bundle of unhappiness and unfortunately he can’t figure out a way to reverse that face.

True, he’s incredibly new at this.  Six weeks isn’t long enough to figure out how this new person functions.  The basics are taken care of.  Riley’s sporting a new, clean and dry diaper.  He’s warm enough.  He’s snuggled in Jensen’s arms, being rocked the way he usually likes.  There is no reason why he would be putting up such a fuss save for one and Jensen’s can’t do much about that.

“Jay?”  Looking down at Riley’s unhappy face and then at the door, Jensen’s shoulders fall.  “Jay, he’s hungry.”  Bouncing the baby gently, Jensen drops a kiss to Riley’s head.  “I know buddy, I know you want your papa.”

The water taps being shut off almost startles Jensen with the prospect of being relieved of the screaming baby.  The door is pushed open with enough force to let Jensen know that Jared is annoyed.

“Can’t I even take a ten minute shower? Please?  I’m freaking exhausted, Jen.”  Jared lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head while standing in the middle of the hallway, dripping wet with a towel hung loosely around his hips.

Jensen knows that.  He absolutely does.  And it makes him feel even more like a terrible husband because he really can’t see another way around this.  “I know, babe.  It’s just…he’s hungry and he won’t stop crying.”

With a snort, Jared disappears into the bathroom momentarily and reappears while toweling off his arm and upper body with a new towel.  Seemingly satisfied, he tosses the towel back into the bathroom and reaches out for Riley.  “Give him to me.”  There are still prickles of annoyance around Jared’s edges but they melt away as soon as Riley is nestled in his arms.  Whatever frustration he had before, it wasn’t for the baby.  “Hey, Ri.  You hungry, little guy?”  Riley is still wailing, eyes squeezed shut in distress and fists balled up tight.  It takes a little manipulation but eventually Jared gets a good hold on the baby and coaxes his lips to his nipple.

Riley gets caught up in a cry and his breath hitches before he realizes Jared is offering him what he wants.  He fights for a minute and then gives up in favor of suckling halfheartedly.  Jared rubs his back and holds him closer, cooing at him until the tension leaves the baby’s body and his lips form a better seal around Jared’s nipple and he starts nursing.

Throwing a look at Jensen, Jared narrows his eyes in accusation.  “You’re useless without me.”  Turning on his heels, he takes off towards their bedroom.

“I know…I’m sorry.”  The apology is falling out of Jensen’s mouth on its own as he scrambles to keep up with his husband.  “I know I promised you ten minutes of baby free time…but…but…he wouldn’t stop crying and he wanted you.  What the hell was I supposed to do?”

Jared lets out an exhausted huff of air.  “It’s just…you went back to work and I’m with him all day.  I _love_ him…god knows I do…but I’m so tired.”  He climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged near his side of the bed and leaning back against the headboard.  Looking down, he gives Riley a smile and holds him closer.

“Trust me.  I know, Jay.  I do.  I…”  Jensen scratches at the back of his head and self-consciousness slips into his words.  “How do you think I feel that I’m not able to make him stop crying?  That he wants you all the time?”

The annoyance seems to leave Jared in one instant and his eyes soften with concern.  “Jen, that’s not true.”

“Yeah it is.”  Crossing his arms over his chest, Jensen sits down on his side of the bed.  He knows he’s over generalizing here but it’s how he feels.  He doesn’t blame Riley, he knows Jared is his meal ticket.  Still, it hurts when you can’t figure out a way to calm down your own child.  “It was true just now.  I couldn’t make him stop crying and because of that, I couldn’t give you your promised ten minutes.”

“Aww…Jensen,” Jared says with a sympathetic tongue.  “That’s not true.  You’re a great dad.  Riley loves you. He was just hungry.  I should have fed him before I even showered but I didn’t want to wake him up.”  A flush colored Jared’s cheeks and he gave a small smile to his husband.  “I’m sorry I complained.   I didn’t mean it.  I swear.  I’m just – like I said – exhausted.  I shouldn’t have snapped but I just feel completely crazy from lack of sleep and my hormones being all over the place.  I’m sorry.”  Reaching out the hand that isn’t cradling Riley, Jared rests it softly on Jensen’s knee while looking at him with apologetic eyes.  “You’re a great dad,” he repeats.

“Don’t feel so great right now.”  Jensen covers Jared’s hand with his own.  “I feel like a crappy husband who isn’t being much help to you at all.”

“You are a help,” Jared insists.  “It’s my fault I wanted to nurse him myself.  And pumping…pumping just doesn’t work for me.  So, I knew what I was getting myself into.  And as much time as it sucks up, as much as you can’t help me with it, I don’t regret it.  I mean…look at him, Jen.”  Jared lets his gaze trail over Riley while he kisses the baby’s forehead.  “He’s perfect.”

Jensen can’t argue there.  Riley is pure perfection.  They’re both over the moon to have him in their lives.  Jensen can’t deny that he _loves_ being Riley’s dad.  He’s the biggest bragger out of everyone at the office and Riley’s less than two months old.  Watching Jared with him makes his heart explode and he can’t get over how good Jared looks with their son in his arms.  His husband is babbling soothing words in the infant’s ears and Riley’s eyes pop open while he’s eating so that he can stare directly at Jared.  It’s the sweetest scene he’s seen in a while and he can’t stop staring.  “It’s pretty amazing, huh?”

Being pulled out of his Riley induced trance, Jared blinks at Jensen.  “Wha?”

“Having him,” Jensen clarifies.  “It’s pretty amazing having him and watching you nurse him.”  Jensen settles in against the headboard and watches his family.

There isn’t any more negative energy between the two by the time Jared flashes him a smile.  “Yeah it is,” Jared pauses and gives a devious grin, “even though I’m the one doing all the hard work,” he chides.

“Yeah…you are.”  Jensen smiles.  Hell, he’s man enough to admit that Jared’s done most of the grunt work when it comes to Riley.  He carried him for 39 weeks and gave birth to him after a labor that edged just on the wrong side of being too long for comfort.  Now that Jensen is back at work, Jared is Riley’s primary caregiver and walking buffet station.  It’s a lot to ask but Jared’s happily taken on the duties, despite a few emotional bumps and breakdowns in the road.  “You’re amazing, Jay.”

“Oh stop it.”  Despite trying to brush off the compliment, Jared blushes and averts his eyes in a smile.

“No, you are.  You’re amazing.  And sexy, too.”  Inching closer, Jensen drops a kiss to Jared’s shoulder.  “Really sexy.”

Jared blushes harder and tries to shrug out of the physical sign of affection.  “Not sexy, Jen.  I just had a baby six weeks ago.  Very _not_ sexy.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”  Jensen means it.  He’s completely shocked Jared would say something like that.  True, Jared’s carrying a little more weight but nothing noteworthy.  Post-partum, Jared is seriously gorgeous and glowing and emanating so much life that Jensen can barely stand it.  It’s almost impossible to reel in his touches when he’s around Jared.  “You’re very sexy.  Even sexier _because_ you just had my baby.”

**********

Jared isn’t sure if he heard right.  He knows Jensen loves him but the man doesn’t have to lie and butter him up.  He knows he looks a little wrecked right now.  His stomach is getting flatter but there is still evidence that he was hugely pregnant with Riley.  Nursing Riley makes his chest sore and swollen and he is pretty sure Jensen isn’t going to want to go anywhere near where he watched Riley come into the world.  “Jen…you’re sweet but…”

“But nothing.”

“I…”  Jared flushes.  He knows that look Jensen is giving him.  It’s the look that means Jensen was telling the truth before.  It’s that love struck dopey look that is like Kryptonite for Jared and Jared can’t help but give a shy smile and blush.

“You’re gorgeous, nursing Ri and taking care of him.”  Jensen reaches out a hand to brushes it against Riley’s cheek.

The baby gives a burst of quick suckles before his lips return to a more even pace.  After a wet, sucking noise, Jared looks down at him and sighs.  Riley is pretty amazing and watching him like this never gets old; he wonders if it ever will.

Jensen is trailing his fingers up and down Jared’s arm, enough to give Jared the chills.  When he finally looks at his husband, Jared finds Jensen giving a leering gaze that can only mean trouble.  He shivers again when Jensen’s hand travels higher and his fingers brush against the sensitive areas on his neck.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Dunno…”  Jensen lets his word trail off in mock innocence.  “I was just thinking…It’s been six weeks and…”

“Oh hell no,” Jared’s words cut Jensen off at the pass.  “No way.”

“What?  Why not?  The doctor said after six weeks we could have sex.”

Under normal circumstances, Jared would laugh at the adorably hopeful and pleading face Jensen is giving him.  Right now, though?  It’s very _not_ funny.  He feels disgusting and the whole thought of sex freaks him out for a ton of reasons.  “ _Because_ ,” he utters like it is an actual explanation.  When Jensen keeps giving him that look, he realizes it isn’t good enough.  “Because, I just had Riley and I…well…things are kinda out of sorts…not in their usual condition.”

Jensen pouts and tries to tip-toe his fingers over Jared’s middle.

Jared catches his husband’s hand in one quick grab, freezing at the possibility of Jensen touching his ab-less stomach.  “Jen…”  Truthfully, Jared’s not just feeling self-conscious.  He’s a little afraid Jensen won’t find him as attractive as he once did and he’s terrified of losing that connection.  Whatever fear he feels, he realizes he’s broadcasting it all over his face and though his body language.  Even Riley is picking up on it, getting frustrated with his father and whining in protest.

Jensen breaks his wrist free of Jared’s hold and presses it to Jared’s middle.  “Jay, I know you just had a baby.  But, trust me…you look fantastic.”

Mulling the compliment over, Jared gives Jensen a skeptical look.  “Is that why you left me that card on the kitchen table before you went to work today?”  Jared hates that he has to even be skeptical but Jensen isn’t exactly the “romantic card for no reason” type of guy.  The card was lovely and mostly filled up by Jensen’s hand written adoration and thankfulness for bringing Riley into their lives and home.  As much as he appreciated the beautiful heart felt sentiment Jensen left him this morning, things start to make sense now.

“What?”  Believable shock floods Jensen’s face.  “What? No!  I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and that I can never put into words just how thankful I am to have you as my husband and father of our little boy.  Can’t I do that for no reason?”

Guilt makes Jared lower his eyes.  “Of course you can do that.”  Looking up though long lashes and a plait of hair falling in his eyes, Jared gives a sheepish smile.  “It was a lovely card, Jen.  It made me cry.”

“Lots of things make you cry lately.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Jared looks down at Riley.  “It’s his fault.”  His words lack any heat and it’s obvious that his heart is filled with complete adoration for the little boy.

Riley whines once before twisting his head from Jared and evading the follow-up attempts to get him to latch on again.  He’s done and his heavy eyelids give Jared the opportunity to tuck the baby into the bassinette near his side of the bed.  The infant goes like a pro, not making a peep and nuzzling into the soft bedding with a content smacking of his lips.

Even though Jared’s nervous as hell, Jensen’s wearing on him.  His husband has been working his ass off to be a good father to Riley and a good husband to Jared.  He gets up in the middle of the night and does his fair share.  Jared feels lucky to have the man in his life.  Whether Jensen realizes it or not, there is no way Jared could do any of this without him.  He is looking at him with such a sweet expression that Jared knows he’s going to give in to Jensen’s idea.  Turning away from Riley’s bassinette, Jared leans closer to Jensen so that his upper body is practically hovering over his husband’s.  “So…You meant everything in that card?”

“Every word,” Jensen lets out in a breathy reply as his eyes cloud with lust and he locks in on Jared.

“I feel the same way about you.  You know that, right?”  Jared bites his bottom lip and gets so close that they can feel each other’s body head.

“Yeah?”  Jensen is all charm and smirks and, seriously?  It works.  It makes Jared shiver.

In an instant, they both fall over the point of no return and their lips crash together.  It’s electrifying and satisfying all at the same time.  There's relief and longing combined with a type of reunion after so many weeks away.

Jared is thankful that Riley doesn’t make a peep and Jensen swallows all of Jared’s moans down so the room is alive with only a murmur of activity.  There is an initial flinch of embarrassment when Jensen goes to reach a hand between Jared’s legs but it fades when Jensen let out a litany of compliments and declarations of love.

Jared mews when Jensen pulls away and open his eyes to see his husband reaching over towards the nightstand drawn and fishing for a condom.

Jared stills his hand.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?” 

With a soft laugh, Jared tugs Jensen closer and gives him a deep kiss, pulling his face so that they’re as close as possible.  “Don’t worry about a condom.  I can’t get pregnant while I'm nursing.”

Raising a devious eyebrow, Jensen likes that information.  “You can’t?”

“Nope.  So just go slow.  Okay?”

“‘Course, babe.”  Jensen pushes Jared down on his back, spreading the man’s legs so that one falls on each side of his body.  He hikes them up a bit so that Jared’s legs bend at the knee and shuffles forward.  “And we’ll stop of you tell me too.”

“‘K,” Jared lets out on a nervous breath.  “And don’t touch my chest, and…oh!”  Jared’s words turn into a loud moan the minute he feels Jensen nudge inside him and he wonders what the hell he was so worried about.  Jensen feels fantastic moving inside him and Jared can't help but breath out how good it feels in Jensen's ear.

The noises Jensen is making when he buries himself to the hilt and then repeats the process again let Jared know that he’s feeling just as good himself.

***********

“You’re kidding me,” Jensen says.  Even the monotone quality of his words can’t keep out the dumb shock he is feeling.

“Nope.  Not kidding you.”  There is a muscle spasm under Jared’s right eye like he’s about to combust into an explosion of nervous energy.  He’s shaking, his hand trembling so bad that it was almost impossible for Jensen to read the positive pregnancy test in his hand.

“But I thought you said you couldn’t get pregnant when you were nursing?”

“Well apparently that isn’t 100% true.”  Jared starts shaking more, fingers going numb on the little plastic stick until it drops from his hand to join the other three on the floor.

“Aww, Jay, that’s great.”  Jensen rushes Jared, pulling him into a hug.  Another baby sounds like great news to him.  How could it not?  They both wanted more than one kid and Riley turned out great so far, why not keep riding that wave?

Jared lets himself be pulled into the hug.  In any other circumstance, the hug would be much needed.  For a moment, Jensen’s arms feel wonderfully safe and secure around them.  It feels like no matter what happened to him, to them, they would be all right.  But they aren’t alright.  He’s freaking pregnant again.  He got pregnant only six weeks after giving birth to Riley.  That time frame has got to be like some irresponsible record breaker or something.  He pulls away from Jensen and stares at him in the face.  He’s shaking more, tremors going through his whole body and making his heart pound so loud that he can feel it in his ears.  He feels light headed and his vision dims in warning.  “What’s great?” he asks Jensen accusatorily.

“Another baby.  That’s great.  I mean…a baby, Jare.”  Jensen gets a dreamy look on his face.  He’s stupidly in love with the whole idea of having a great big family with Jared and living happily ever after.

“It’s not great!” Jared snaps.  He feels like his world is closing in on him.  He had plan, lots of them, and now they seem to be turning into baby, baby, _baby_.  He just started feeling human again and like he had some type of control of his body and _wham_ baby brain takes over again and he feels freaking _crazy_.  “It’s not great!” he repeats in desperation. 

“Jay?  Wha?”  The confusion is clear on Jensen’s face and in his words.  He reaches out a comforting hand but Jared brushes it off.

“This is all _your_ fault, you know that, right?”  Jared wobbles for a second and catches the wall to help steady himself.  “You did _this_ ,” there is a quick vague hand gesture to his own middle, “to me!”  A feeling Jared is all too familiar with rears its head and he almost falls over for a second time.  “Oh god…”

Jensen cocks his head to the side in uncertainty of what to make of Jared’s reaction.  Five seconds ago he was smiling but now he feels like he’s been punched in the gut.  “But, Jared...It is good.  I mean, think about how amazing Riley is.  Why on earth wouldn’t another baby be good?  We make great kids.”  The last words are spoken with a type of lightheartedness in an attempt to defuse the mood.

Just thinking about ‘making’ another kid makes Jared’s stomach turn inside out and he makes and ungainly mad dash for the bathroom.  He skids on the floor tiles before dropping to his knees and pitching forward in front of the toilet.  After a dry gag or two, he vomits in graceless spasms.  He feels like he wants to die as his vision goes back to blackening along the edges.  Resting his head on the cold porcelain, he closes his eyes and tries to make sense of them.  It doesn’t help.  He can barely breathe and the amount of adrenaline coursing through him lets him know that he’s too deep into a panic attack for closing his eyes to have any effect on.

“Jare?”  Jensen’s heart breaks when he sees Jared intermittently choking on air and dry heaving.  He falls to the floor beside his husband and puts a hand on the man’s back, thankful he isn’t brushed off this time.  “Shh, Jared, you have to calm down and breathe.  This isn’t good for you or the baby.”

“Baby?”  Jared asks with a shudder to his voice.  “Are you trying to make me feel worse?”  The last thing Jared needs to actually think about is the four week old fetus wreaking havoc on Jared’s sense of composure.

Jared can tell Jensen is trying to keep in what he really wants to say.  The man keeps opening his mouth to let something out but then closes it again and swallows thickly.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Jensen asks, “And why exactly is another baby a terrible thing?”

“Why?  _Why_?”  Jared falls back against the wall and widens his eyes at his husband.  “Oh yeah, because getting sick all the time and being huge are such walks in the park.  And I am going to look all disgusting again, not to mention…”  Something breaks in Jared and he feels exposed.  The superficial fears start fading away and now he knows he’s out in the open and it is terrifying.  “Riley is only ten weeks old.”  The tears fall faster from his eyes and Jared can’t even remember the moment his anger turned to tears and fear.  “It’s not fair to him.  He’s our baby.  We were supposed to…I dunno…love him and adore him and do all those things first parents do.  Now I’m going to be fat and big and way too tired to care by the time he’s walking.  And my milk might dry up and I won’t even be able to feed him.”  Jared lets out a messy sniffle and rubs at his eyes.  “What kind of parent am I that I can’t feel my baby anymore? Huh?  I’ll tell you what kind.  I’m a terrible parent!”  The tears take over and Jared has to focus on breathing because he can’t seem to do two things at the same time.

“Woah, Jared.”  Jensen’s eyes are shocked and he looks like he’s been punched in the chest by Jared’s words.  And maybe he has, only they hit him hard in the heart and he’s hurting all over because of the pain in Jared’s voice.  “Having another baby doesn’t make you a terrible parent!  We can still do _every_ single thing with Riley that you want to.  And lots of people bottle feed their kids, they’re not terrible parents.”

“I know that!  But they’re not me.  And…And…Riley’s going to hate me.”  Jared is fully aware that he sounds crazy.  He can’t stop himself.  He’s going to blame hormones and stress later but right now he feels out of control.

“He won’t hate you, Jay.  He’s attached to you!  You know he loves you.”  Not sure how to proceed, Jensen stays silent for a moment.  He rubs soothing circles along Jared’s back and feels his husband’s lungs hitching every now and then.  “I promise, he won’t hate you and you’re not a terrible person just because we are having another baby.”

Jared’s already off on a rant.  “But you’ll hate me.  You just…we just…I don’t want you to find me disgusting and unattractive and fat because I might get stretch marks this time or my body isn’t able to bounce back after two kids back to back.  And what if you never want to touch me again?

Jensen presses his whole hand to Jared’s mouth and holds it there until he has Jared’s attention.  “I can’t believe you would _ever_ say that.”  Hurt emanates from Jensen’s words and tears don’t fall but they take the opportunity to gloss up Jensen’s eyes.  I will _never_ hate you.  I will _never_ find you unattractive.  You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I love you for more than just your looks.  I love your heart and your brain and, yes, I will always find you attractive.  I promised to love you forever, till death do us part.  I don’t take that lightly.  Do you think I do?”  The tail end of Jensen’s words comes with a flash of hurt anger.

The anger directed at him leaves Jared blinking on the floor.  He feels exhausted from the emotional tug-of-war going on in his head.  He hears everything Jensen is saying to him and it makes sense.  He sees Jensen hurt face and it makes things clear for him again, just like Jensen always does.  Immediately, he feels terrible for putting that hurt in Jensen’s eyes.  He’s still having a panic attack and he still feels petrified that he’s fallen pregnant so soon, but he launches himself at Jensen and buries himself in his husband’s arms.

“Oouf!”  Jensen catches the crying man and instinct makes him wrap his arms around Jared.  No matter how many times they fight or what is happening in their lives, Jensen can tell when Jared is really falling apart.  This is one of those times.  He knows he cannot fault his husband for having a meltdown, not completely.  Jared’s been doing a great job but Jensen knows it’s been hard work for his husband to deal with his emotions after Riley’s birth.  Hormones hit Jared hard and Jensen can’t imagine the effort the man has had to put in to keep up his usual personality.  “Jared, baby, it’s okay.”

Buried safely in Jensen’s arms, Jared nuzzles deeper.  When he speaks, his voice is soft and scared.  “Promise?”

“Of course I do.  Everything will be great.”  Pulling Jared into a tighter hug, Jensen drops a kiss to his temple.  His husband is shaking so much that it is seriously concerning Jensen and he rubs both of his arms up and down Jared’s biceps.

“It…I’m sorry…I…”  Jared hiccups and can’t get more words out.

“It’s okay.”  With a playful snort, Jensen shakes his head.  “You’re a pain in the ass sometimes but you’re my pain in the ass.  Trust me, I want this new baby.  How could I not?  It’s a part of us…a part of you.  God, Jared, I know Riley isn’t even three months old but I’m so excited about meeting a new little one.”

“You are?”  Jared watches Jensen nod.  Relief floods though him.  Jensen’s arms exude comforting pressure and he feels safe enough to let the freak out he just had fade away and his normal-self slide into place.  “I always did want a little girl.”

“Yeah?”  Jensen’s eyes flash in approval of that statement.  He slides a palm over the ever so slight swell in Jared’s middle.  “You think it’s a little girl?”

“Maybe.”  Jared smiles and blankets Jensen’s hand with his own.  His husband’s enthusiasm must be contagious because he finds himself getting caught up in excitement at the thought of a little girl with Jensen’s eyes and his smile.  “I’m such an idiot for freaking out.”

“No you’re not.  I see your points but you need to talk to me about them.  I don’t mind helping you make sense of things.  Besides, the baby and Riley will be best friends.  They’ll be less than a year apart.  How great is that?”  Running a hand thought his hair, Jensen gives a happy open-mouthed grin that is dripping with sincerity.

Jared lets out a nervous laugh.  He doesn’t know “how great” having a newborn and an almost one year old is going to be but he does know the smile on Jensen’s face is pretty great.  Instead of freaking out, he focuses on that.

He focuses even harder when Jensen leans forward and plants a loving kiss on his lips.  He’s still nervous about how things will play about but at least he is ridiculously in love with a man who knows his ins and outs and isn’t easily swayed away.

Jared’s got a feeling that they’ve been here before but it turned out pretty damn awesome the first time so he’s going to seal his mind to the fact that it will end up pretty fantastic the second go around as well.


End file.
